Power Instinct
|wiki = |artículo = |imagen = |compañía = Atlus |año = 1993 |especial = }} Power Instinct (豪血寺一族: Gouketsuji Ichizoku "La familia Gouketsuji" en Japón) es un juego de lucha creado por la compañía Atlus en 1993. Como muchos otros juegos de principios de los noventa, Power Instinct siguió la estela del Street Fighter de Capcom y, aunque en Occidente es un juego muy poco conocido, en Japón cosechó suficiente éxito para asentarse como saga. El juego es de carácter cómico, teniendo entre sus luchadores parodias de otros personajes (Reiji Oyama, por ejemplo, es el típico karateka al estilo de Ryu, a quien parodia incluso en su obsesión por entrenarse) y a un par de ancianas poderosísimas, las hermanas Oume y Otane Gouketsuji. También se caracteriza por la posibilidad de varios de sus personajes de transformarse en medio del combate, hecho que se da especialmente en la segunda parte de la saga. Juegos La saga Gouketsuji Ichizoku cuenta en su haber con seis juegos, si bien dos de ellos (Legends y Bonnou no Kaihou) son revisiones de anteriores juegos (2 y Matrimelee, respectivamente). Además, también existe un spin-off, Princess Kurara Daisakusen, que es una aventura en perspectiva isométrica protagonizada por la magical girl Kurara. Power Instinct / Gouketsuji Ichizoku Año: 1993 Desarrollador: Atlus Historia: La familia Gouketsuji es la tercera más poderosa del mundo y por ello muchos ansían alzarse como líder del clan. Para ello, cada cinco años se celebra un torneo de artes marciales donde todos aquellos que tengan algún parentesco con los Gouketsuji puedan optar por el título de líder del clan. Oume lleva ese título desde hace 60 años y no ha sido derrotada todavía. ¿Podrá alguien poner fin al reinado de Oume y hacerse con el control del clan? Descripción: Primer juego de la saga con unos gráficos de un estilo similar el de World Heroes: es decir, seriedad con un extraño toque de humor. Hay 8 personajes jugables: Reiji, Keith, Annie, Angela, Saizo, Thin-Nen, White Buffalo y Otane. La jefa final es Oume, líder del clan Gouketsuji, que gráficamente no es más que Otane con un cambio de color de las ropas y mucho más difícil de derrotar. Su sistema de juego es muy similar al de otros juegos como Street Fighter o Fatal Fury, aunque se incluyen saltos dobles (esto es, cuando el personaje está en el aire, puede impulsarse y ganar más altura). Sin embargo, este sistema no está del todo depurado, lo cual trae problemas en el apartado de jugabilidad, resultando un juego que, aunque atractivo, su imprecisión jugable se convierte en un lastre. Aquí nos encontramos por primera vez con los "personajes transformables", en este caso representados por las gemelas Oume y Otane, capaces de convertirse en sus respectivas formas juveniles. El juego apareció en arcade, Super NES y Mega Drive/Genesis. Power Instinct 2 / Goketsuji Ichizoku 2 Chottodake Saikyou Densetsu Año: 1994 Desarrollador: Atlus Historia: Tras vencer Otane en el torneo de los Gouketsuji, se proclama líder del clan. Sin embargo, Oume y su madre, Oshima, deseando recuperar el control de los Gouketsuji, secuestran a Otane y la tiran al mar, para más tarde hacer creer a todos que Otane renuncia a liderar el clan. Al no haber líder, se tiene que organizar un nuevo torneo para ver quién ocupará el trono de líder... Antiguos combatientes y otros nuevos se reúnen en Otane Land para disputarse el liderazgo. Descripción: Esta segunda parte mejora considerablemente lo visto en la primera parte. Si bien el estilo gráfico se respeta, hay retoques notables, al igual que ocurre en el apartado musical, que ofrece gran cantidad de temas cantados y con una calidad decente para la época. El cambio más importante se encuentra en el sistema de juego, más depurado y accesible, si bien la dificultad del juego ha aumentado considerablemente. Además, se añade en esta entrega la "barra de estrés", la típica barra de energía que se rellena (en este caso, al recibir golpes o al bloquear el enemigo los ataques) para poder realizar movimientos mucho más poderosos. El plantel de luchadores seleccionables aumenta de 8 a 13 personajes jugables gracias a la inclusión de Kurara, Kanji, Kinta, Ryuto y Oshima. Otane se convierte en jefa final en vez de Oume, quien pasa a ser la gemela jugable de esta entrega. Si Oume y Otane podían transformarse en Power Instinct, el número de personajes transformables aumenta con Kurara/Super Kurara, Kinta/Poochy y Super Kanji/Kanji. Todos se convierten en versiones más poderosas, menos Kanji, que pasa de ser un anciano musculoso a uno decrépito con bastón. El juego apareció en arcade y PlayStation. Power Instinct Legends / Goketsuji Gaiden: Saikyou Densetsu Año: 1995 Desarrollador: Atlus Historia: Tras vencer en el segundo torneo a Otane, Kanji decide organizar uno más, esta vez para comprobar el poder de los participantes del segundo Power Instinct. Kanji les reta a medir sus fuerzas contra Chuck, el hombre más fuerte del mundo (según él mismo), si alguno pretende conseguir el control del clan. Descripción: Este juego no pasa de ser una revisión de Power Instinct 2, aunque con algunos añadidos interesantes. Para empezar, el juego ofrece un sistema de lucha tag similar al visto en X-Men vs Street Fighter y Kizuna Encounter, pudiendo elegir dos luchadores e irlos intercambiando en el transcurso del combate. Además, se añaden cuatro nuevos personajes jugables: Otane, Super Kurara, Poochy y Kuroko. Ya que Super Kurara y Poochy son personajes independientes, Kurara y Kinta obtienen nuevos movimientos. Otros añadidos son un super-bloqueo, con el cual se puede anular un ataque enemigo y contraatacar, y un golpe de carga, para derribar al rival de un único golpe. El juego apareció en arcade. Power Instinct: Groove on Fight / Groove on Fight Goketsuji Ichizoku 3 Año: 1997 Desarrollador: Atlus Historia: La historia nos sitúa 20 años después de Power Instinct 2. Una misteriosa familia trata de acabar con los últimos Gouketsuji. Sin embargo, una policía-ciborg del futuro, Solus R8000, de alguna forma descendiente del famoso clan, tratará de evitarlo. Descripción: Groove on Fight hace un lavado de cara al plantel de luchadores, dejando únicamente a Oume y Otane como personajes de anteriores juegos, si bien están atadas la una a la otra por la espalda, formando un único personaje. El resto, todos nuevos y pocos relacionados con antiguos personajes. El plantel consiste en Oume/Otane, Solus R8000, M. A. D., Popura, Remi, Chris Wayne, Larry Light, Hizumi, Sujiroku, Falco, Rudolph, Damian y Bristol. El jefe final es la versión demoníaca de Bristol (Bristol-D). El juego tiene una ambientación más oscura y seria, sin dejar de lado el humor característico de la saga. Gráficamente, los personajes son más pequeños, pero tienen cierto toque anime y su animación es más fluida. Sin embargo, la música está a un nivel muy inferior al de anteriores Power Instinct. Groove on Fight cuenta con seis botones: los cuatro de ataque normales, uno para esquivar y otro para lanzar un golpe más poderoso y lento al rival, parecido a los golpes de derribo de The King of Fighters. Se mantiene el sistema de equipos de dos luchadores introducido en Power Instinct Legends. Además, se incluyen nuevas técnicas, como el lanzamiento de enemigos derrotados al rival, las burlas, ataques con ayuda del compañero de equipo, la posibilidad de rematar en el suelo y un ataque imparable que posee cada luchador. El juego apareció en arcade y Sega Saturn. Power Instinct: Matrimelee / Shin Gouketsuji Ichizoku: Toukon Matrimelee Año: 2002 Desarrollador: Noise Factory Historia: Nos situamos un año después de Power Instinct 2. Un rey de un lejano país decide organizar un torneo para poder encontrar el esposo ideal para su hija Sissy (o, en su defecto, encontrar al príncipe una esposa digna). Así es como comienza el torneo de lucha Matrimelee. Descripción: Tras más de cinco años sin un nuevo juego de la saga, Noise Factory desarrolló este juego, con licencia de Atlus, para Neo Geo, cuando la famosa placa arcade estaba en sus últimos años de vida. En esta entrega, los personajes jugables son: Oume (Ume), Otane (Tane), Reiji, Keith, Kanji, Saizo, White Buffalo, Kurara (Clara), Annie, Thin-Nen (Chinen), Poochy, Buntaro, Shintaro, Olof y Hikaru. Además, existen cuatro personajes secretos desbloqueables, procedentes de Rage of the Dragons (Jimmy, Lynn, Elias y Mr Jones). La jefa final es Sissy. El salto gráfico es notable, en un intento de llegar al nivel de Garou: Mark of the Wolves de SNK, pero quedándose algo por encima del nivel de Rage of the Dragons, de Evoga. A pesar de ello, los gráficos siguen siendo superiores a lo visto en anteriores entregas y algunos cuentan con muy buenas animaciones. Donde más destaca este juego era en su apartado sonoro, puesto que en su versión japonesa cuenta con la mayor parte de los temas musicales cantados y a una calidad asombrosa para Neo Geo. En las versiones americana y europea, estas canciones desaparecen por completo, siendo sustituidas por los temas no cantados del juego y algunas melodías extraídas de Rage of the Dragons. La lista de melodías cantadas es la siguiente: - Seishun No Kaku Gei (Fighting Games for Young People - Juegos de lucha para los jóvenes). Este tema, como su nombre indica, se centra en los juegos de lucha y está interpretado por cuatro chicos con camisetas con referencias a la consola MSX. - Let's go, onmyouji! (Let's go, necromancer! - ¡Vamos, nigromante!). Un tema cantado por unos monjes budistas en un bosque tenebroso para espantar los malos espíritus. - Shinobi Ai Goketsuji (Ninja love, Gouketsuji style - Amor ninja al estilo Gouketsuji). Interpretado por una pareja en un karaoke donde acaban peleándose. Esta canción narra por encima la historia de los Gouketsuji y la tradición de sus torneos. - Hyakkan (375 kg). La interpreta un grupo musical donde todos sus componentes son obesos. Es la canción más políticamente incorrecta del juego, siendo una oda a la obesidad con un lenguaje desagradable para según qué públicos. - Chisana Shiawase (It's the Little Things that Make Me Happy - Las pequeñas cosas son las que me hacen feliz). Este tema lo interpreta una muchacha en un columpio mientras toca la guitarra. La canción se centra en la obsesión de dicha muchacha por las patatas fritas. - Kanenaaijaa (No-money ranger - Ranger Sindinero). La canción la interpreta un hombre de negocios arruinado, Hayato Muichimon. La canción en sí es una parodia de los temas principales de las series sentai. - Tokimeki Oubaakurokku (Overclock Excitement - Overclocking excitante). Esta canción la intrepretan las Trillizas de Akihabara en una tienda de esta famosa zona de Tokio. Como se puede averiguar por el título, es una canción sobre informática, centrada en el overclock. - Subarasiki Intaanetuto (Wonderful Internet - Maravilloso Internet). Esta canción habla de las maravillas de Internet, como bien indica su título, interpretada por una chica que ha encontrado su amor en la Red. - Bokura no Himitu (Our secrets - Nuestros secretos). Un cuarteto de simpáticos alienígenas nos ofrece su historia en forma de canción. Una historia que nos explica que vienen en son de paz... y a hacer experimentos con los humanos. Jugablemente, Matrimelee toma muchos elementos de Power Instinct 2, añadiéndole algunos nuevos, como la posibilidad de utilizar al Kuroko en el fondo del escenario como escudo humano o proyectil contra el enemigo y realizar pequeñas pruebas de pulsar botones si ambos luchadores realizan una burla a la vez (Bloodline battles). Además, la barra de estrés se compone de tres niveles, permitiendo realizar ataques especiales que consumen una o dos barras. El juego apareció en arcade (Neo Geo). Shin Gouketsuji Ichizoku: Bonnou no Kaihou Año: 2006 Desarrollador: Noise Factory Historia: Tras el Matrimelee, el rey decide organizar un nuevo torneo para animar a su hija Sissy. Para ello, contrata al luchador nigeriano Bobby Strong como estrella a batir antes de luchar contra Sissy y propone un nuevo premio para los participantes: el ganador podrá pedir lo que quiera, excepto la sucesión al trono. Es la hora de Bonnou no Kaihou, la Liberación de los Lujos. Descripción: Bonnou no Kaihou es prácticamente el mismo juego que Matrimelee, pero añadiendo sensibles mejoras gráficas y extras curiosos como videoclips de algunas canciones de Matrimelee. Se retomó el sistema de transformaciones para Oume, Otane, Kurara, Kanji y Kinta (que vuelve a unirse a Poochy, siendo Kinta el personaje seleccionable). También destacan el regreso de Angela y la aparición del jefe intermedio Bobby Strong, homenaje al luchador nigeriano afincado en Japón Bobby Ologun. El juego apareció en PlayStation 2.